


When The Tonguing Is Done

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Food, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Jess Gets A Raise, Kryptonian Appetite, Love Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Jess takes her leave and goes.
Relationships: Jess & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	When The Tonguing Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, this was written to the Wellerman. Whyever would you ask?

"Here, I got you the wrap from that place you like, and the beef pie, and the lamb - and some brownies - and a tortellini salad - and a little gateau -"

"Lena! I already know you love me."

"Miss Luthor, I've cleared your schedule -"

"Jess! Hi!"

"For the rest of the afternoon, you won't be disturbed."

"Thank you Jess."

"Just doing my job."

"And Jess-"

"A raise, I know."


End file.
